Un Noël au Terrier
by Lyra Verin
Summary: La rencontre avec la belle-famille, ça peut être délicat. Mais quand celle-ci est nombreuse, principalement masculine et qu'on doit TOUS les rencontrer le même jour, ça peut l'être encore plus ! [Blinny - OS - rating K]


**Bonjour ! (ou rebonjour selon si vous êtes passés devant "Nouvelle page" avant ou pas ^^)**

 **C'est le Réveillon de Noël, on retrouve nos familles (ou pas), on n'échappe pas à l'ambiance quoiqu'il en soit. Et donc pour l'occasion de vous propose la rencontre de notre Blaise national avec sa belle-famille ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Merci à Karine pour sa relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour ses perso :)**

 **Passez de joyeuses fêtes 3**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un Noël au Terrier**

\- Non mais tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois rencontrer TOUTE ta famille le jour de Noël ?!

\- Je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois, Blaise ! s'énerva Ginny. C'est le seul jour de l'année où on est tous rassemblés.

\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je dois tous les rencontrer en même temps ! ronchonna-t-il.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Alors arrête un peu de râler.

\- Pff, tu parles d'un argument foireux… et je ne râle même pas, bouda le Serpentard. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il y aura ton ex.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Évidemment qu'Harry sera là. Ma mère l'aurait échangé contre n'importe quel autre de ses fils, si elle avait pu. Et tu sais pertinemment que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il est avec Pansy maintenant.

\- Ah oui ! Mais c'est vrai ! Elle sera là ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Non, elle a estimé qu'elle n'était pas avec Harry depuis assez longtemps pour « supporter toute une horde de Weasley ».

Blaise s'esclaffa et la jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est pas juste, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de supporter toute une horde de Weasley, maugréa-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets, Blaise. Maintenant, mets ta cape, on y va. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrive en retard sinon mes frères risquent de s'imaginer des choses.

Le jeune homme verdit à cette idée et courut se préparer pour sortir, sous le rire moqueur de sa petite amie.

.

.

.

\- C'est ici que tu as grandi ?! s'éxclama Blaise, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Terrier.

\- Euh, oui… répondit Ginny légèrement intimidée.

La mère du Serpentard était extrêmement riche et il avait grandi dans un énorme Manoir entouré d'un parc tout aussi impressionnant. Ses amis étant issus de familles toutes aussi fortunées que la sienne, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'entrer dans des maisons comme celle des Weasley.

\- Elle est incroyable ! dit-il, visiblement impressionné. Ça doit être trop cool de vivre dans une maison pareille !

La sorcière rougit, très heureuse de le voir si enthousiaste face à la maison de son enfance.

\- Ginny ! Ma chérie ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! cria Molly Weasley en ouvrant la porte. Arthur ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu du bruit ! Ginny et Blaise viennent d'arriver !

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa et joyeux Noël, dit la jeune femme en serrant ses parents dans ses bras.

\- Monsieur et Madame Weasley, joyeux Noël. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua poliment Blaise.

\- Nous sommes ravis également de faire enfin la connaissance du jeune homme qui partage la vie de notre précieuse fille unique, le salua Arthur Weasley en lui tendant la main.

Blaise se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise en serrant la main du père de sa petite amie mais le sourire de celle-ci lui redonna du courage.

.

Le Serpentard fut tout aussi surpris par l'intérieur de la maison qu'il l'avait été par l'extérieur. Cet endroit semblait réellement être muni d'une vie propre. Il y avait des photos un peu partout, deux aiguilles tricotaient un pull dans leur coin, une horloge assez hallucinante représentant tous les Weasley était accrochée au mur et un énorme sapin rouge et or trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ginny alla déposer à son pied les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés. Par ailleurs, toute la maison était décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondor.

\- Rouge et or, hein ? murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Ginny.

\- Et oui, que veux-tu ? A part Drago, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un autre Serpentard soit déjà entré chez nous.

\- Drago sera là ? espéra le jeune homme.

\- Mais non, voyons, ils fêtent Noël chez les parents d'Hermione.

Blaise pouffa. Imaginer son meilleur ami passer les fêtes dans une maison de Moldus avait de quoi le mettre de meilleure humeur. Au moins, il ne serait pas le seul à vivre une journée… particulière.

Le jeune couple pénétra dans le salon où l'ensemble des Weasley – et Potter - semblaient être déjà réunis. Ginny alla tous les embrasser et donc le jeune homme la suivit afin de se présenter aux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient très nombreux et portaient tous un pull en laine visiblement tricoté à la main avec l'initiale de leur prénom dessus. Au moins, ce serait facile pour les différencier.

Ils burent du lait de poule en prenant joyeusement des nouvelles les uns des autres, s'interpellant et se déplaçant sans arrêt. Bien que sociable par nature, Blaise se contenta d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

\- On va passer à table les enfants, veuillez aller vous laver les mains, les apostropha Molly.

Ils se levèrent tous un par un, se dirigeant vers les différentes salles de bain de la maison. Ginny prit Blaise par la main pour le guider et il lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Il profita d'être seule avec elle, au détour d'un couloir, pour lui voler un baiser.

Une fois toutes les mains propres, ils passèrent à table.

Visiblement, c'était Madame Weasley qui s'était occupée de préparer tout le festin du jour. Blaise en fut impressionné car c'était vraiment très bon et très varié. Il était habitué à être servi par des elfes de maison et réalisait difficilement qu'une seule personne pouvait faire tout ça par elle-même.

A un moment donné, sans trop savoir comment cette situation avait pu arriver, il se retrouva tout seul, avec Potter, parmi les frères et le père de Ginny. Face à tous ces regards peu amènes, il sentit la panique l'envahir.

C'est ainsi que l'interrogatoire commença :

\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie, Blaise ?

\- Je travaille pour la Gazette du sorcier.

\- C'est là que vous avez rencontré ma fille ?

\- Euh… non… balbutia le Serpentard. On se connaissait de Poudlard mais on s'est… on a appris à mieux se connaître lorsque Drago et Granger… Hermione, ont commencé à se fréquenter.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes ami avec les Malefoy…

\- Euh… oui, Drago est mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis toujours, expliqua Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir apporter de plus à ma Ginny que Harry n'a pas pu faire ?

Blaise vit ce dernier se mordre les joues pour s'empêcher de rire. Enfoiré de Potter.

\- Euh… et bien, je l'aime et je la respecte. C'est une femme formidable et je compte tout faire pour la rendre heureuse…

\- Vous comptez vous marier avant de vivre ensemble, j'espère, poursuivit Arthur.

\- PAPA ! Mais c'est quoi, ça ?! Vous vous prenez pour le Mangenmagot ou quoi ?!

Ginny fusilla ses frères et son père du regard, les mettant au défi d'oser lui répondre. Les Weasley détournèrent les yeux, un à un, ne pouvant soutenir ce même air que celui que prenait Molly lorsqu'elle était énervée.

\- Vous êtes tous lamentables ! s'énerva Ginny.

Sur ces paroles, Molly et Fleur sortirent de la cuisine, faisant léviter le dessert. Devant l'air coupable qu'avaient tous les garçons de sa famille, la matriarche intervint :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?!

Face à la colère des deux femmes Weasley, Blaise ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, partagé entre la joie de les voir se faire remettre à leur place et la peur que ça ne se retourne contre lui.

Finalement, c'est Harry qui intervint pour alléger l'ambiance pesante :

\- Et si on écoutait un peu de musique ? proposa-t-il. Célestina Moldubec ne fait pas son traditionnel concert de Noël aujourd'hui ?

Le regard de Molly s'illumina et elle se rua pour allumer la radio. Tous les autres occupants levèrent les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

Peu après, Ron commença à ronchonner :

\- Et sinon, quand est-ce qu'on va ouvrir les cadeaux ?

Ce fut comme un signal d'alarme. Tous les hommes présents se levèrent d'un même mouvement, le brouhaha étouffant les paroles « d'un chaudron plein de passion ». Les filles les suivirent en riant.

Il y eu de nombreux cadeaux offerts et de papiers froissés. Blaise reçu, entre autre, un colis des Farces pour sorciers facétieux, une boite de fondants du chaudron et une écharpe tricotée main aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il fut très touché par cette dernière et remercia chaleureusement Molly Weasley. Ginny, quant à elle, reçu notamment une nouvelle plume auto-correctrice, un kit d'entretien pour balai et une nouvelle cape enchantée pour la tenir toujours à la chaleur qui lui convenait.

Le couple avait décidé de s'offrir leur cadeau plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient enfin seuls. Blaise avait hâte de lui donner le bracelet qu'il avait déniché pour elle et Ginny était sûre que la montre qu'elle avait choisie lui plairait, l'ayant vu la regarder longuement dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard.

Bill, Fleur et Victoire furent les premiers à partir, suivi de George. Charlie retournait en Roumanie dans deux jours et séjournait chez ses parents. Percy resta encore un peu, pour tenter d'aider sa mère à ranger mais il fut rapidement chassé de la cuisine et préféra rentrer chez lui également.

Finalement, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Blaise décidèrent de partir ensemble. Ils avaient prévu de passer chez Hermione et Drago afin de tous se retrouver pour se remettre de leurs journées mouvementées.

\- J'y crois pas ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment vous avez fait pour grandir dans un environnement pareil, s'exclama Blaise ! Et toi, Potter, tu y viens volontairement ?!

\- Hey ! protesta Ginny, c'est de ma famille que tu parles, là, fais attention !

\- Je sais bien, poussin, mais avoue que c'est quand même particulier !

Ron, qui tentait d'enfiler son nouveau bonnet offert par George, n'entendit heureusement pas la remarque du Serpentard. Ginny croisa les bras en boudant, refusant de lui donner raison. Elle adorait sa famille et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde mais il était vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt atypiques. Harry, quant à lui, riait de bon cœur.

\- N'exagère pas Zabini, tu n'en es pas mort ! railla-t-il.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas une bande de rouquins qui va me faire peur (Ginny le frappa). Aïe ! Je plaisante, poussin.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais dis-moi, Potter, tu peux me promettre un truc ?

\- Demande toujours… lui répondit le brun, hésitant.

\- Tu me promets d'amener Pansy ici l'année prochaine ? Je voudrais trop voir ça !

Les quatre amis rirent à cette idée et transplanèrent loin du Terrier.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, le choc des éducations ^^**  
 **On peut être des familles de Sang-pur et vivre de manière radicalement opposées !**

 **J'ai voulu tenter un autre couple, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Des bisous sur vous et encore un joyeux Noël !**


End file.
